A sick mind is different from a sick body
by iLucienne
Summary: In the end, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Ryohei was to blame why they ended up having oral right inside Takeshi's consultation room. And they thought Hayato was crazy. 8059


Recently I've been getting too many fanfiction requests from my friends. Can't resist. xDD So this one is another for Yamamoto (dude, here's your 8059. You owe me. :P). Anyway, review and read my other works as well! Enjoy~

Xx A Sick Mind is different from a Sick Body xX

"Mr. Takeshi, your next patient is already in the receiving area. Will I send him in?" the assistant lazily said through the pager/phone looking thing. He didn't really know what it was. He pressed the red button and said, "Sure! Send…" he consulted the clip board on his desk. "…send Mr. Hayato in."

Takashi Yamamoto received a letter recently. It was from his old friend, Ryohei. Takeshi was grinning the whole time, since it's been awhile when he received a letter from a friend ever since he entered college.

_Dearest to the extreme Takeshi!_

_It's been awhile, eh? How've you been? Where are you living now? Got a girlfriend? How's work? Heard you just finished studying the psychi-something, right? Anyway, I've got you an extreme present as congrats! See, I have this… strange fellow employee at the office I'm currently working in and I feel like he needs your extreme fresh expertise! Name's Gokudera Hayato, 23 years-old. Though, you gotta be careful with him, Takeshi. Anyway, I'll be waiting for your call and a changed Hayato, eh? See you soon to the extreme!_

_Sasagawa Ryohei _

A man with gray shaded hair busted through the door with a big scowl and at the same time a scary frown, disrupting his reverie of the letter. Takeshi eyed him silently, studying his black undershirt and his white studded blazer and counted the number of chains and skulls he was wearing. The other man raised his eyebrow, looking at the doctor with a glare. "Oi, you done spacing out? Tch. Useless." He concluded.

Takeshi grinned at him. "Gokudera Hayato, 23. You have a tendency to get yourself into tons of fights and encountered another on your way here. People often misunderstand you for they are most probably frightened by your tough exterior and that peculiar facial expression. You also happen to have a strange yet explainable obsession for your boss, whom I expect is with you outside. Pleased to meet you. I'm your new psychiatrist, Yamamoto Takeshi." He said in a single breath, his grin never faltering.

Gokudera stared at him.

The doctor decided to break the tension by motioning the man to sit on the chair across his table. "Please, have a seat." He said with a pleasant smile.

The silverette sat down, but never removed his gaze from the psychologist. "So…how the hell did you know all that in one glance, huh? Boss must've talked to you…" He uttered the last sentence under his breath and Yamamoto chuckled.

"No, I haven't bet your boss yet. Ryohei told me your name and age, but the rest was from my observation." He answered, still smiling.

Hayato shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Observation?" He asked, unconsciously tilting his head to the side. The doctor took note of this immediately. "Yes." He answered. "You dislike trusting others, therefore you tend to be hot headed when it comes to people, especially those you don't know. You have a little bit of blood splatter at the end of your blazer and I doubt it was someone you know. That also explains why you are devoted to your boss. I believe he did something that won you?"

The blinking resumed, and Gokudera was rendered speechless for a few seconds. Where were all these coming from? Was what he kept wondering.

"Anyway, let's run a few tests and some drills." The doctor said, fixing the papers scattered around his table.

Looking up to the man Hayato said, "S-sure, just make it quick. Tsunayoshi-sama is waiting for me outside." He stuttered a little.

"Do you really call him Tsunayoshi-sama? Isn't that a little bit too formal?" Yamamoto asked, slipping the glasses above his nose and took a few more notes down. "How long have you been working for him?" He asked, eyes focusing on the paper.

Gokudera wondered for awhile, why he swallowed nervously as the doctor wore his glasses. God knows he's always had a thing for them. "A-around three years." He replied and decided to turn away.

"Ah, I see." He nodded. After a few seconds of scribbling, he placed the notebook down at the side of his table. From under the drawer, he took out several white flash cards.

"Alright. Hayato, we're going to begin the inkblot test. In this test, we're going to see your psychological evaluation. This means your personality and relationship with people. I want you to tell me the first thing that you see once I flash you the card, is that okay?" Yamamoto smiled at him, waiting for his response.

The patient leaned in forward and narrowed his eyes, not noticing that he was just hearing his words but not listening to him. His voice was so… real. And damn attractive.

Hayato cleared his throat and nodded, looking to the side once more.

The raven haired flashed him the first card. Gokudera squinted his eyes and said, "Is that a mask?". Yamamoto didn't answer, but showed him the next card. "A pelvic bone x-ray. What the hell." Once again, the doctor nodded and presented the next. "Some animal looking thing."

Soon, Gokudera was beginning to get bored, but were answering nonetheless. On the other hand, Yamamoto looked quite interested. At some point, when Takeshi showed him the inkblot, Gokudera widened his eyes and coughed at nothing. He looked away blushing like mad and whispered, "A-A part of t-the…erm, male reproductive s-sytem…" He coughed out again. Yamamoto grinned, but stayed silent and showed him the next and the next and the one after that.

When they were through, the psychiatrist sighed and placed the cards back inside the drawer and took out some papers. Gokudera was unconsciously biting his lower lip, anticipating the stupid result.

After what seemed like an eternity, Takeshi looked up at him and said, "Hayato, your sickness quotient is 47 percent. This is the percentage of you becoming… mentally unstable." He said the words with a little bit of hesitation, but continued. "Now, need not to worry since it's still curable and normal, so I suggest trying to fix the… occurring problem."

Gokudera swallowed. "W-what's the problem..?" He was slightly afraid to ask but was more worried about how patient boss has been waiting for him.

Takashi slowly laid his hands in front of him and said, "You're suffering from a different kind of sexual disorder."

"…what?"

"Have you ever heard or read about people who cannot control their sexual needs?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

Gokudera stuttered again at the sight. "Yeah, what about them?"

"These people are suffering from the exact opposite of the one you're going through. Instead of being too much into intercourse, you… lack. And it's not that healthy, especially for an attractive male like you." The doctor winked.

Wait. Did he just imagine that… or did he just wink at him and called him attractive? The silverette choked on air.

"W-what do you s-suggest then..?" He asked. Suddenly it was a little bit warm inside the room and he wiped the forming sweat on his forehead.

"Before that, when was the last time you had intercourse, Hayato?"

The said man flinched again at the sound of his name. How come he could do that? Make him feel fidgety through that stare and the way he talked. Oh and that smile. He must've paid a good amount of fortune for those pearly whites.

He tried to focus on the matter at hand though. When did he have sex last? Was it… Oh my God. The doctor was waiting for his patients answer, but all he saw was him, cracking his fingers and looking serious. "Hayato? What's wrong? I will understand if you—" "Around four years ago." He answered abruptly, and it caught Takashi unaware.

"Four years?" he asked, making sure he heard right. The other nodded, clearing his throat a little. "It was w-with Boss' friend." Yamamoto tried to remain stoic and listened carefully. This might say a lot about his traits and… grim personality.

Gokudera took the hint of the others silence and continued. "I-I mean… Squalo's nice and all…"

"A man?"

"Uh-huh."

The man's name was Squalo? What kind of name is that? Thought Takeshi.

"…but it didn't work out."

Takeshi nodded, asking "Do you mind telling my why it didn't?" He was taking down several notes and his pen was practically just grazing through the pad and he flipped it quickly to write some more.

Hayato thought about it for awhile, before gulping. "W-well… it would hurt. A lot. You _know_. And he… he didn't really care. So I broke it off." He flipped his hair back and his voice turned into almost a whisper. Takashi was just smiling. This pissed off his patient though. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT YOU ASS." He cussed loudly.

The doctor tried not to chuckle at Gokudera's colorful vocabulary.

"Okay, my suggestion is very simple. If you have a problem with relationships, then try finding someone who has the same issue as yourself. It wouldn't be that easy, since the person will most probably be the exact opposite of yourself. After you have secured it, slowly ease in to… intercourse." He really disliked that word. It made "making love" sound so medical and robotic.

Gokudera looked like he was staring at someone who just said that he grew a tentacle on his left hand.

"Wait, wait. You want me to look for someone who wants to have a relationship with me then have sex?" He said slowly.

Yamamoto nodded, grinning this time.

"Holy shit…"

The raven haired nodded again, and looked down at his notes. "I suggest you return after a few days or when you immediately found someone who—"

Before he even finished his sentence, Gokudera stormed out of the clinic, most probably to tell his boss. Takeshi sighed deeply yet smiled. "Ryohei, you were right. This was going to be harder than I thought."

He took Gokudera's data list from his drawer and looked at his picture.

"Gokudera… Hayato, eh?"

xXx

"A-ah… Takeshi… there, yes, right there..!"

How did it end up like this again?

Oh, right.

Hayato was his patient, wasn't he? Takeshi's thoughts flowed through his head while his mouth was tightly wrapped around his patient's twitching member. It was good that he was able to multitask smoothly this way. To think deeply and give a languid blow job at the same time.

Gokudera had both of his hands gripping Takeshi's raven hair with his toes curled in pleasure. A few minutes ago turned out just like any evaluation meeting, where he was lying down on the infamous psychiatrist couch and Takeshi would ask the same questions and Gokudera would scowl at them yet answer nonetheless.

_"It's not that easy you know. I mean, it's not like I have that much sex appeal in me.'' Gokudera reasoned out, still on the way of finding the right partner. _

_For some reason, the doctor wasn't grinning or saying something witty, which was totally strange. They've been having these consultations for several weeks now, and Hayato slightly got the hang of his doctor and his quirks. _

_''Oi, Yamamoto...'' he called out, nearing his face. _

_The raven haired snapped out from his thoughts and said with a clueless expression, ''Um, sorry. Yes?''_

_''Something...wrong?'' Hayato asked with caution, narrowing his eyes at the man. _

_Takeshi looked up at him, his clueless face turned dark and sultry. Without missing a beat, he pushed Gokudera down the couch and exhaled deeply against his ear. With a hoarse but oh so seductive voice he said, "Do you really want to know how much sex appeal you possess, Hayato Gokudera?"_

_The next thing they both knew, the doctor's lips were against the silverette's, their waists, grinding together. His tongue dragged lower and lower, creating vivid bite marks. _

_On the other hand, Gokudera was frozen to the point of his head going on red alert. He didn't NOT like it, but he wanted to know what brought up the sudden darkness in his eyes and his voice…has it always been that attractive? It wasn't a complaint. Oh, no. True that he hasn't gotten the right partner and a small—okay, HUGE—reason behind that is because he was jerking off every night, thoughts drifted to this god damned doctor. _

_With a defeated sigh, he let Takeshi have his way. Not caring if it was a one time thing. He'd get over the dump after the sex. _

That would be quite the gist of how Takeshi, Hayato's psychiatrist, ended up sucking him off inside his office. Before that though, he undid the buttons of Gokudera's trousers, brown eyes locked on Italian grey. Takeshi's lips carefully formed into a malicious grin, one that made his patient's breath hitch and strain his hardening member.

Hayato's head shot back. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. _The overwhelming pleasure creeped from his abdomen to his neck all the way to his head, fogging his thoughts into incoherent words. "H-Hah…Takeshi…"

The said raven haired pulled his boxer-briefs all the way to his knees, revealing his current lover's twitching hot member. Gokudera gasped loudly at the friction and sudden exposure to the chilly air his cock received.

A still silence passed as Yamamoto had his gaze transfixed on what he currently held. Out of nowhere he asked, "Hayato…is this alright?"

A vain popped on the silverette's forehead.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU'VE DONE THIS MUCH AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CONTINUE?" He thrashed, accidentally shouting out everything. Takeshi chuckled, beginning to slowly stroke his patients member. "I was just…making sure." He gave a long lick on the underside, flicking his tongue at the end earning him a lustful groan.

Soon, Yamamoto already had Gokudera's whole cock deep inside his mouth, ravishing it in a painfully slow pace. "T-Takeshi…more…p-please…" The doctor's expression changed at the plea. This wasn't frequent either, hearing these words out of Hayato. He grinned maliciously again and stuffed the silverette's member until Takeshi's nose was already against his patient's skin.

"Takeshi…c-close…" Hayato moaned out, tightening his grip on Yamamoto's unkempt hair. Without much effort, Yamamoto grazed his teeth lightly on his lover's foreskin creating a different sensation that made him burst. "S-shi—"

"Excuse me, Mr. Takeshi. Your next patient is already in the lobby." Lambo, his assistant, broke through the receiver.

Gokudera jumped in surprise, at the same time releasing inside the doctor's mouth. "A-ah..!" He groaned, eyes closed and chest heaving, breathing deeply. Takeshi, on the other hand, swallowed his patient's liquid as well as licking the excess out of his hands and neck.

After he finished cleaning both of them up with some tissue from under his desk, Takeshi breathlessly aligned his gaze with Hayato's, saying in a husky voice,

"My place. Tonight."


End file.
